nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tanglefrost
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roboflight (Talk) 23:39, February 3, 2013 OOOOOOOOH, On here. :P I was so confused. Okay, okay, I'll get to it, sheesh ;D [[User:Rainsplash987|'♥']][[Thunderpaw|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm%7C ' ♥'] MEow Meadow otter I am in the clearing! Why thank you! Appleshine is amazing too; you do a great job of portraying her dynamically. Some ppl don't stick to their cats' descriptions, but I think you do it well; you're one of my fave ppl to RP with. Mushy, but ish true. :3 And btw, we're planning to retire Brookwhisper and have Splashpaw get her name and take over as meddy cat, meaning Sandfeather will be the sole meddy cat apprentice. Coolio? Thanks so much for putting BBNC on another wiki Tangle. I'm definitely gonna follow, and looking forward to it! You're the best ;) <3 Rainy Talk Blog 11:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Ginger You on? Chat? Roleplay? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 08:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, thanks! 23:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) question Hey Tangle Can I make a show on Warriors Spoof Wiki? I have an idea for a show. [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 13:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) SAWWY TANGLE! Peace RP? See ya on chat! [[User:Rainsplash987|If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' why are you my clarity? ]] Lol It's the NightClan Radio! You can sign up a song at my blog :) On the topic of trying to get hiccups, maybe laughing so much you get hiccups? This might work... Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Gah~ Ach, well~ Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Can you roleplay? Chat? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 10:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) NightClan Radio Rainy Talk Blog 14:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I finished your userpage! Make sure to fill out the 'About Me' section and tell me if you aren't satisfied or want a certain part of it fixed because I would be happy to do that :) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 10:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) K, I did that. Is it alright now? :) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 08:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm... Love triangle? Cuz I was planning ThymeXScorch, sorry to burst your bubble. D: Mistybird Talk So, the plot of Chapter 13: They try to go to StarClan, but end up in the Dark Forest. Somehow, they make a friend out of one of the spirits there, and force him to accidentally murder the spirit of Summerstar but the rest of the original leaders avenge her by trying to him back and almost do until he escapes into Brownpaw's body, and so on so forth. Call the Dark Forester Oakshade? Cherrykit. C: 05:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) When born, she will be a kitten-fluffy, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with kitten-blue eyes. But, when she ages, she will be sleeker and with green eyes. 05:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeppers! That'd be helpful, thanks :) Rainy Talk Blog 13:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) That'd be awesome :) Rainy Talk Blog 13:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I PMed you xP Grey and black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, or if that's too different from the parents, sandy brown tabby. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit: dark brown tom with violet eyes, very funny, outgoing, and supportive [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 07:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I want Seakit to develop a mischievous personality, loyal and cheerful/optimistic, doesn't like staying still for long, and specifically dislikes England... If it's possible. Kits For SkC SplashXEagle Now, I'm here to discuss names and pelt colours. I pick the female since I'm female. ^^ For the female: Silver-and-white tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Name is Silverkit. ^^ For the males, however, you can choose names and pelts either: a) After they are born. OR b) Before they are born with my approval ^^ (Jk) Remember: I divided the month by 4, and got two weeks, so the pregnancy will last two weeks, minus today and yesterday. One day for us is 4 days for the cats. ^^ I'm excited! XD [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 '''''Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 01:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Tangle, and btw, I want to show you my personal pic on the Warriors Wiki here. I can't upload here because of US Law Copyright. Guess who? XD [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 02:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Plus, I made that image myself. Seriously. Also, if you see the Vaporeon, that's not it. Scroll down a little and you'll see to cats together. ^^ [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 02:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Tangle, help me! Save me from my horrible days at home where no chat allowed cause Dad and Sister are meanies. I. NEED. SOMEONE. TO. TALK. TOO... *melts* [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 01:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Kk, I'll get to it~ Can you reply with all the kit's names, and who roleplays them? Also, I've found a cat who's already called Maplekit... Should I do Maplekit (2) or something like that? Eck, nevermind... Apart from Maplekit (there are two, apparently...) I've made them TANGLE. It has been two weeks since Splashpelt became pregnant on SkC. You know what that means? YES. They are going to be born today! I already started the RP with you because I'll be sleeping, but I'll answer tomorrow. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Canadian is what I am...] 03:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. You said you didn't like them. I got rid of them the best I could. I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 15:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) You said no extras. Dang it. Don't woory, I rememeber most of it She can't stand slow internet or flying babies Anything that's not shiny is bad, and therfore glitter will be dumped on it She's scared of the dark She can't eat anything past 10pm or she'll blow up Give her sugar, you've got a nightmare on you Hyper, all the time, hates Leafpool and Daisy, and will go to any lengths to plot revenge. She can't stand anything that's red, and will kill/destroy it. I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 00:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and She loves Quiche She can't eat lolipops, or she'll go into shock She has a hobby of licking stuff wen she's bored Often makes quiche and force feeds it to othersI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 00:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh crap, remembered one thing. She likes to hollow out wattermellons, sit in them and roll around on the floor.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 00:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) YOU SAID YOU'D BE ON CHAT DX Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You disappeared... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) NightClan Radio Your song is currently playing on NightClan Radio! Enjoy!